prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 13, 2017 Smackdown results
The June 13, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 13, 2017 at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans, Louisiana. Summary With SmackDown LIVE emanating from The Big Easy, home of WrestleMania 34, The New Day jumped at the opportunity to open the show with some authentic N’awlins flare, entering the arena to the tunes of a full jazz band. However, The New Day's party was quickly cut short by SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Usos, who made it clear that Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods would not walk out of WWE Money in the Bank with Team Blue's tandem titles. Breezango and The Colons soon joined, and an intense war of words led to an Eight-Man Tag Team Match. Lightning-quick action was at a premium as The New Day & Breezango teamed up to square off against The Usos & The Colons. With their title match at WWE Money in the Bank just five days away, The New Day and The Usos scrapped for momentum, while Breezango and The Colons looked to climb the blue brand ranks. When the dust finally settled, Kofi & Xavier scored the victory for themselves and Breezango when they connected with an incredibly impressive aerial double-team maneuver for the 1-2-3. Reeling from his tough loss to WWE Champion Jinder Mahal last week, Mojo Rawley got a major boost when his Hype Bros partner Zack Ryder returned. The reunited pair were elated to see one another and made it clear that they were ready to attend to some unfinished business. With Tamina fresh off her pinfall victory over Naomi in Six-Woman Tag Team action last week, she looked to continue her winning ways by defeating the SmackDown Women's Champion in non-title action. However, before the bout could get going, Lana made her way to ringside, seemingly to get a closer look at Naomi ahead of their title match at WWE Money in the Bank on Sunday. Mindful of Lana's presence, however, Naomi made a major statement, defeating Tamina with a Split-Legged Moonsault. She could not celebrate for long, though, as Lana blindsided Naomi after the contest, standing tall above the champion and holding the SmackDown Women's Title over her head. Flanked by The Singh Brothers, WWE Champion Jinder Mahal entered the squared circle and once again tore down Randy Orton and his legacy. The Modern-Day Maharaja all but salivated at the prospect of embarrassing The Viper in his hometown of St. Louis in their title match at WWE Money in the Bank this Sunday, even claiming that The Apex Predator was afraid of him. By the time Mahal began speaking in Punjabi, Orton could take no more and finally struck. With The Modern-Day Maharaja distracted by The Viper's music and The Singh Brothers positioned on the ramp, Orton slithered behind Mahal to deliver a devastating RKO outta nowhere, sending an emphatic message to the champion ahead of their championship bout. With the ground-breaking Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match coming into focus, Charlotte Flair and Natalya aimed to stay one step ahead of their ultra-competitive division in a singles clash. The two multi-generation athletes bestowed the WWE Universe with the latest physical and hard-hitting contest in their longstanding rivalry, and The Queen stayed Queen, prevailing with a canvas-shaking Natural Selection to seize valuable momentum ahead of Sunday's monumental match. With palpable animosity brewing and the briefcase on the line this Sunday, the participants in the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match were out to inflict lingering damage to their opponents in a volatile Six-Man Tag Team Match. All six Superstars demonstrated why they could very well become Mr. Money in the Bank, but Sami Zayn secured an impressive third victory over Baron Corbin with a punishing Helluva Kick to earn the win for him and his partners, AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura. But the action was far from over. After the contest, Kevin Owens and Dolph Ziggler began to assault the victorious squad with, appropriately, a ladder. However, their reign of terror was cut short when The Lone Wolf, enraged by his defeat, ran through The Showoff and The New Face of America to take them out of the equation. Corbin began to climb the ladder to grab the briefcase hanging above the ring in a symbolic gesture, but Nakamura cut the party short and took him down with a devastating Kinshasa, allowing The King of Strong Style to ascend the rungs and stand tall with the briefcase after the wild melee. Was Nakamura's moment of triumph a sign of things to come this Sunday at WWE Money in the Bank? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Luke Harper defeated Aiden English *The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) (w/ Big E) and Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) and The Colóns (Primo & Epico) (14:25) *Naomi defeated Tamina (5:54) *Charlotte Flair defeated Natalya (7:41) *A.J. Styles, Shinsuke Nakamura & Sami Zayn defeated Kevin Owens, Baron Corbin & Dolph Ziggler (16:11) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The New Day brought some jazz to Team Blue 6-13-17 SD 1.jpg 6-13-17 SD 2.jpg 6-13-17 SD 3.jpg 6-13-17 SD 4.jpg 6-13-17 SD 5.jpg 6-13-17 SD 6.jpg Breezango & The New Day v The Colons & The Usos 6-13-17 SD 7.jpg 6-13-17 SD 8.jpg 6-13-17 SD 9.jpg 6-13-17 SD 10.jpg 6-13-17 SD 11.jpg 6-13-17 SD 12.jpg Naomi v Tamina 6-13-17 SD 13.jpg 6-13-17 SD 14.jpg 6-13-17 SD 15.jpg 6-13-17 SD 16.jpg 6-13-17 SD 17.jpg 6-13-17 SD 18.jpg Randy Orton met Jinder Mahal with a massive surprise 6-13-17 SD 19.jpg 6-13-17 SD 20.jpg 6-13-17 SD 21.jpg 6-13-17 SD 22.jpg 6-13-17 SD 23.jpg 6-13-17 SD 24.jpg Charlotte Flair v Natalya 6-13-17 SD 25.jpg 6-13-17 SD 26.jpg 6-13-17 SD 27.jpg 6-13-17 SD 28.jpg 6-13-17 SD 29.jpg 6-13-17 SD 30.jpg Styles, Zayn & Nakamura v Corbin, Ziggler & Owens 6-13-17 SD 31.jpg 6-13-17 SD 32.jpg 6-13-17 SD 33.jpg 6-13-17 SD 34.jpg 6-13-17 SD 35.jpg 6-13-17 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #930 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #930 at WWE.com * Smackdown #930 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events